Technical Field
A certain embodiment of the present invention relates to a neutron capture therapy system and a therapy planning system for neutron capture therapy.
Description of Related Art
As a therapeutic method using radial rays, boron neutron capture therapy (BNCT), which is neutron capture therapy irradiating cancer cells with a neutron beam and annihilates the cancer cells, is known. In boron neutron capture therapy, boron that has been injected into cancer cells in advance is irradiated with a neutron beam so that the cancer cells are selectively destroyed due to dispersion of heavy charged particles generated through the irradiation. In such neutron capture therapy, generally, a patient placed on a therapy table is irradiated with a neutron beam (for example, refer to the related art).
In such neutron capture therapy described above, there are cases where a patient moves during irradiation of radial rays resulting in misalignment of an irradiation position. Therefore, there has been a demand for a neutron capture therapy system capable of performing proper therapy even when an irradiation position is misaligned.
It is desirable to provide a neutron capture therapy system capable of performing proper therapy in consideration of misalignment of an irradiation position, and a therapy planning system for neutron capture therapy.